What you don't know
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: Jack&Kate.Spoilers promo 4ª temporada.Hay cosas que no sabes y que tenía miedo a decir hasta ahora.


_**Disclaimer:**__Todo pertenece a Jeffrey Liebre, J.J. Abrahms, Damon lindelof_ ,_ Disney, y el canal ABC, hasta que llego Lostzilla y se los cargó a todos y ahora me pertenece todo. En especial Jack, Juliet, Boone, Desmond y Paolo._

_**Pairing:**__ Jate (Jack&Kate)_

_**Categoría:**__ Drama/Angst/Romance (para variar XD)_

_**Dedicatoria:**__ Muy especialmente para __**Gala**__**Lau**__ y __**Re**_

_**Spoiler:**__Algunas escenas de la promo de la 4ª temporada mezcladas con mi imaginación._

_**Notas:** Simplemente fue escuchar la canción de Katie y pensar en el Jate , o mejor en Kate después de la escena __Because ILY_ . Y esto tenía que escribirlo,aunque no me guste demasiado el resultado_  
_

* * *

_What you don't know  
Is that I love you  
What you don't know, whoa  
Is how much I care  
And what you don't see  
Are my dreams about you_

_But I'm afraid to let you in,  
And I'm afraid to let you know,  
Yes, I'm afraid to let my love show.  
[…  
But I won't be afraid to let you in,  
I won't be afraid to let you know,  
And, I won't be afraid to let my love show._

**_What you don't know_-Katie Reider**

****

* * *

****  
_-¿De verdad vamos a casa?_

_-Sí, de verdad vamos a casa._

Le observó mientras se alejaba. Era absurdo pero hasta que no lo escuchó de sus labios no lo creyó.

Iban a salir de la isla, por fin.

Miró a su alrededor, todo era su alegría a su alrededor. Muchos habían perdido la esperanza de que vinieran a rescatarlos, igual que ella, pero después de todo lo sucedido saldrían de aquella extraña isla para siempre.

Ella debería estar feliz como los demás, pero no lo estaba. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta pero deseaba en cierto modo que no vinieran a buscarlos. Fuera de la isla todos tenían a alguien que los esperaba, una vida a la que volver. Ella no tenía nada, sólo una vida de fugitiva y donde la única familia que tenía era una madre que la odiaba.Y a veces, solo a veces le gustaba pensar que podía haber una vida para ella. Una vida con una bonita casa, niños, un perro quizás…una vida feliz con _él_. Pero todas esas veces llegaba a la misma conclusión, no la había, y no podía arrestar a los demás, ni mucho menos a él con ella.

Por eso nunca le dijo lo que sentía por mucho que hace tan solo unas horas hubiera deseado gritárselo cuando él dijo lo que sentía por ella. Decirle que ella lo amaba tanto como él, y que Sawyer no significaba nada, al menos no como él. Nada de eso importaba, porque al igual que él, a ella no le importaba que estuviera con Juliet, por mucho que le doliera, si eso lo hacía feliz.

Decirle la verdad, toda la verdad sobre ella, la asustaba más que cualquier monstruo de una selva en una isla perdida en el océano. Ver la decepción en sus ojos era lo que más la asustaba.

Y aunque tenía millones de razones para alejarse de él, aún así no podía. La forma en que su corazón latía desde la primera vez que le vio era como una cuerda que lo amarraba a él sin remedio. Y depender tanto de una persona como lo hacía con Jack era quizás su mayor temor.

* * *

-Jack sé que últimamente hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero créeme, esas personas no van a rescataros-Locke trataba de explicarse con Jack. 

-¿Acaso vas a sacarnos tú de esta isla John?¿Quizá en un submarino?-Jack estaba cada vez más enfadado-O espera¡lo explotaste! Igual que la estación que nos comunicaba con el exterior. Permiteme que esta vez confié más en las esas personas que en ti John.

-¿Y si es una trampa?¿Piensas arriesgar la vida de todos antes de asegurarte?-Locke sabía como hacer dudar a Jack. Este lo miró con odio, aunque fuera pequeña existía una posibilidad de que Locke tuviera razón y esto no fuera más que otra trampa de los Otros o de alguien más y llevarlos todos a la muerte. No podía arriesgarse. Miró a Kate quien se acercaba a ellos. No podía arriesgar la vida de_ ella_, ni la de los demás.

-Iré a la playa ahora, cruzaré la selva así será más rápido, llegaré a la playa esta noche y trazaré un plan antes de que los del barco de Naomi lleguen. Sólo para cerciorarnos de que todo está bien.

Nadie se opuso. Kate esperó a Jack mientras este hablaba con Sayid a través del walkie-talkie para informarle de lo que iba a hacer. Una vez terminó él la miró.

-No vas a venir-le dijo viéndola como se colgaba la mochila lista para partir-Debes quedarte con los demás, podría ser peligroso.

Kate lo miró fijamente antes de responder:

-Jack sabes que estoy dispuesta a ir y lo haré con quieras o no-Jack suspiró profundamente dandose por vencido y ambos partieron dejando a los demás atrás.

* * *

Aunque recién estaba anocheciendo la oscuridad en el interior de la selva era total así que decidieron encender un fuego y descansar un poco. 

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos adentramos en la selva?- Jack habló después de varios minutos de silencio sentados junto al fuego.

-Como olvidarlo. Me quedé sola y con esa cosa pisándome los talones-dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Siento haberme alejado de ti. Prometo no volverlo a hacer.

-Más te vale-ambos se miraron sonriendo. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Kate dijo: Jack sobre lo de antes yo…

-Kate no tiene importancia, yo solo dije que lo sentía no tienes que decir nada. Sawyer y tú…está todo bien, lo entiendo.

-Pero yo…-las palabras de Kate fueron silenciadas por la mano de Jack sobre su boca. El inconfundible ruido de aquel extraño monstruo hecho de humo que habitaba la selva se escuchó entre los árboles y parecía que se aproximaba.

-¡KATE CORRE!-ambos corrieron buscando un lugar donde ocultarse. Kate podía sentir a Jack justo detrás suya, sabía que mantendría su promesa y esta vez no estaría sola.

Después de corres cerca de diez minutos al fin encontraron un lugar muy parecido al que Kate se escondió la primera vez hace meses. Allí se quedaron escondidos hasta que el ruido cesó.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-Sabes cuando me quedé sola la primera vez para tranquilizarme hice lo que me constaste. Lo de contar hasta cinco, ya sabes.

-¿Y funcionó?-preguntó

-Sí, mucho.

-Me alegro-le dijo sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol-Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más antes de volver a por nuestras cosas.

Kate simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba junto a él.

-Te quiero Jack-dijo de repente Kate y Jack la miró extrañada-Desde el primer momento en que te vi te quise. He tenido miles de razones que me impedían decírtelo, y la principal era que tenía miedo. Yo no soy buena para ti Jack, seguramente no lo sea para nadie y quizás no debería habértelo dicho porque no puedo ofrecerte nada fuera de aquí. Pero si mañana vienen a por nosotros y conseguimos salir de aquí, sé que probablemente no volvamos a vernos más, y necesitaba que lo supieras. Yo no quiero a Sawyer, porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti…

Si Kate iba a decir algo más quedó cortado para siempre por el beso de Jack.

Un beso lleno de ternura y pasión, lleno de todas las cosas que no se habían dicho, y de las que sí. Cosas que no sabían…pero ahora sí.


End file.
